1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loom reed with inbuilt deflector heald frame, comprising a reed rail at the bottom, a reed cap at the top, and two side bars between which a number of parallel drop wires or dents are situated. Such a loom reed is fixed on a lay of a face-to-face or a pile wire weaving loom, in order to separate a number of pile warp threads from each other during the weaving of carpets and/or velvet with yarns which have a tendency to become entangled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In face-to-face weaving with pile warp threads which have a great tendency to become entangled by the protruding filaments it is often necessary to separate those threads from each other again by providing a deflector heald frame in the zone between the harness containing the combined rows of upgoing and downgoing pile warp healds and the loom reed which moves to and from to beat up the weft or wefts.
Such a deflector heald frame consists of a number of wire healds provided with two eyes, one at the top, by means of which the wire healds are threaded on a rod, and one at the bottom, by means of which the wire healds are fixed by a rod to the lay behind the loom reed. The deflector heald frame is connected to the loom reed and thus moves along with the loom reed, so that the wire healds comb the pile warp threads apart, with the result that the pile warp threads are separated from each other again in each case.
The filament bridges occurring are thus combed out before they can build up very strong connecting bridges between the pile warp threads. The installation of such a deflector heald frame requires a certain amount of space in particular at the top behind the loom reed and at the bottom behind the loom lay, which beats up the weft after each pick. In order to be able to achieve such a fixing, the harness has to be pushed back about 3 cm. This displacement of the harness causes an increase in the lifts on the harness cords connected to the jacquard machine.
These greater lifts cause a greater strain on the pile warp threads, with the result that the shot frequency of the weaving loom is limited. The efficiency of the weaving loom is also reduced as a result.
Moreover, these wire or deflector healds are not capable of separating the pile warp threads from the foundation warp threads, so that pile warp threads can lie intertwined on the back of the carpet.
Another solution is to place a second loom reed slightly staggered in the weft insertion direction relative to the first loom reed, so that a number of pile warp threads can be combed out of each other again. Not only is this arrangement expensive and requires a second reed, but no room is generally provided on the lay of a weaving loom for fixing this second reed.